


Ловелас

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Такума ревнует





	Ловелас

**Author's Note:**

> фотосессия реально имела место быть  
> https://imgur.com/a/MKMnQGB

— Нес-сан бабник?! — Кайсей пролил на себя морковный сок.

— Увы и ах, — Такума непринужденно жевал.

— И со сколькими он?.. — Макото интересовался деликатно, но из-за челки блестели лукавые глаза.

— С тремя.

— С тремя?! — Кайсей на этот раз смял пластиковый стакан.

— Ну, сначала их было две. Но недавно он завел себе еще одну. Золотисто-русую.

— Иностранка? — Макото всё ещё оставался сама деликатность. Даже не использовал грубое «гайдзин».

— Скорей всего. Зовут Лайл. И вроде... у нее королевские корни.

— Это серьезно.

— Стопэ! — Кайсей хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Мы вроде не в сказке живем. Где он ее откопал? Как они познакомились? В сбежавшую принцессу я не верю. Как и в любовь с первого взгляда.

Такума пожал плечами.

— Не верь. Однако Нес-сан рассказывал: как только увидел, не смог без неё уйти.

— А с чего ты-то такой особенный просвещенный.

— Нес-сан мне доверяет, — Такума примерился и вгрызся в пончик.

— Да ладно...

— А что с другими двумя? — Макото умел и успешно спасал любое положение.

— Хм. Одна светло-рыжая, а другая — платиновая. Платиновая очень красива. Милая и миниатюрная. Очень ласковая. Но боязливая. Долго будет вокруг тебя кружить, прежде чем решится подойти. Зато потом не прогонишь. Мне повезло... или нет, не знаю.

— Не понял: он тебя знакомил со своими ша...

— Да, — Такума торопливо перебил. Оскорблений он не потерпит. — Нес-сан выглядел очень счастливым и гордым. И девочки... ластились к нему.

— Прости, но звучит как: а мне не обломилось, — Кайсей растянул ноги под столом, мешаясь.

Такума нахмурился. Завидовал ли он? И кому? Нес-сан недавно попросил Такуму стать его моделью. Перекладывал тяжелые дреды, поправлял одежду, поворачивал лицо в нужный ракурс властно и нежно. Проводил по плечам: расслабься, всё хорошо, скинь лишнее, что тебе мешает. Такуме мешало всё: свет, и белые полотна, и линза камеры; налаченная прическа, помпезные шмотки и чешущаяся пятка. На пятнадцатиминутный экспромт-импровизацию он просто разделся. Полностью. Снял даже трусы с носками. Нес-сан прокомментировал коротко: «идеально» — и направил на Такуму объектив. А лучше бы взгляд... или нет, он не знал.

— Хотя судя по всему, ты там не в сторонке грустил. Ну, поздравляю. Отличный коллаб с семпаем.

— Кайсей, не дави. Такума... ты переживаешь за Нес-сана? Что он такой ветреный? Или что его могут надуть?

— У него защита — ого. Все мы в подметки не годимся. Просто... черт, — Такума взлохматил собранные в свободный хвост дреды.

Макото улыбнулся: давай, всё хорошо, ты сможешь. Опять!

— Просто у тебя на одну из этих баб встал. Бывает, все мы люди.

Макото взглядом Кайсея слегка четвертовал и поставил диагноз «бесчувственный чурбан». Это он с перебором. Кайсей не был плохим — нет ничего крамольного в незаморачивании сложными вещами, в плавании на своей волне. Ему не объяснишь, что Такума весь оборачивался в жар там, где касался Нес-сан. Что возбуждение — неизбежной реакцией, не подозрительное, но острое, — Такума направил в танец, когда техника уже была убрана, а Нес-сан держался за чехол как за спасательный круг. А потом улыбнулся: «Такума-кун, хочешь познакомлю тебя со своими девушками?»

Такума поднялся, перехватил спортивную сумку и вышел из кафе. Вслед неслось громкое: «Обиделся, что ли?» Обиделся. Только не на тебя, Кайсей. На Нес-сана, который ничего не сказал и не предпринял, оставил в стороне, как мимолетно-проходящее, не заслуживающее внимания. И пусть теперь Кайсей разнесет сплетню — а он разнесет: о бабнике и иностранке с королевскими корнями. Две кошки и корги вряд ли будут протестовать.


End file.
